


Medusa's Heir Book II: Eleutheramania

by Luella_Nutella



Series: Medusa's Heir [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luella_Nutella/pseuds/Luella_Nutella
Summary: Y/n has never been in trouble with the law, whether it's muggle or wizard law. Now everything has changed, a peaceful and safe existence was no longer possible for her. Her life was now hanging by the thread in both worlds. Pain and grief have wrapped their arms around her and refuse to let her go.However that won't be her only worry; for twelve long years, the dread fortress of Azkaban held an infamous prisoner named Sirius Black. Convicted of killing thirteen people with a single curse, he was said to be a dedicated follower of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Now he’s escaped. And the Azkaban guards heard Black muttering in his sleep, “At Hogwarts . . . At Hogwarts.” Is he coming for Harry and Y/n? The pair isn't safe, not even within the walls of their magical school, surrounded by his friends. Because on top of it all, there may be a traitor in their midst.
Series: Medusa's Heir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920202
Kudos: 2





	1. The Summer that Rained Blood

**Summer of July 1991**

**B= Foreign Language**

_"_ I'm gonna bounce, I'm tired," said Y/n as she stood up from playing card games with her relatives.

" **Oh** **come on Y/n, we barely started** ," said her cousin Reyna in Spanish

"Girl, I've been awake this entire time," said Y/n as she finished her drinking her water bottle.

"We're just starting another round of Monopoly," said her other cousin Alonso.

"We've played at least a hundred rounds of Monopoly," complained Y/n.

"We're out camping literally in the middle of nowhere, we still have four more days. And no service, do you want to play another game?"

Ah~! A beloved family tradition of going camping two times during the summer, at the beginning in May and at the end in July but since Hogwarts ended in June Y/n was only allowed to participate in the last summer camp.

"Play with someone else," said the young girl as she unzipped her tent, Y/n had her own tent since she didn't want to share. On the outside, it looked like a one-person tent but on the inside, it looked like a normal [bedroom](https://arc-anglerfish-arc2-prod-bostonglobe.s3.amazonaws.com/public/3SIIGICXU4I6TKVE2RURKBLIPM.jpg).

Plopping down on her bed Y/n closed her eyes and felt herself falling asleep quickly to the sound of her family laughing and playing their music loudly; thankfully they weren't going to disturb anyone since they were at least a mile away from the nearest campers.

_Y/n opened her eyes she saw that she was alone in a dark empty space, "Power is what you want," said a voice._

_The young girl knew immediately who that voice belonged to shaking her head "Get out of my head, you're not wanted here." The girl tried to control her dreams but the man must have been controlling her._

_"They will hold you back, they'll just be burdens to your greatness. If you follow me then you will have all the power that this world has to offer. No one would stand in your way."_

_"Too much power is dangerous," Y/n felt someone brush her hair and twirl it around their finger. "Don't you want to keep your friends safe from danger?"_

_Suddenly Y/n saw herself in Hogwarts, her friends were all there in the courtyard. Instead of their usual smiles, she saw faces filled with terror; they began to scream and running away from something, following them Y/n heard the sound of a creature destroying the school and the sound of people screaming became more prominent._

What's attacking the school? _wondered Y/n as she ran through the corridor but soon the Hogwarts teachers came into view "Oh thank god!" said Y/n as she approached the teacher who had their wands drawn._

_As the girl opened her mouth to talk but Professor Dumbledore began attacking her, shooting spell after spell, Y/n let out a scream of pain. "It's me! Y/n!"_

_The attacks never stopped, panicking Y/n turned back towards the courtyard, trying to get people to help her but instead they ran away._

_"Go away!" Y/n screamed over and over again, rushing towards the lake, in the water she saw what she looked like._

_Her body was no longer human and instead was replaced with a[black fluid-like cloud](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/a/a0/Obscurus_Paris.gif/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20190326113305) and a red core, her features were gone, she was completely out of control and everything that she touched was being destroyed._

_The teachers were right behind her and attacking the girl, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Y/n shrieked in anger._

_Suddenly a loud explosion hurt Y/n's ear, as well as the screams of the students, was abruptly cut off; the world was painted black before color came back. In front of her laid the bodies of all the students and teachers, Y/n felt her body come back together before she dropped brutally on the ground._

_Y/n stumbled her way towards her best friends but one specific member: Harry. "Harry! Harry wake up!" Y/n took his body closer to her, the boy's body was cold and unmoving. "Please wake up! This isn't funny," cried the girl._

_Running over to someone she knew would help: Hermione. "Mione wake up, Harry's being mean," she cried as she shook her best friend "Wake up! This isn't funny, you guys are being mean!" tears wouldn't stop coming._

_Y/n began pinching Ron who was right next to Hermione, "Wake up or else I'll tell your mom! Wake up, Ronald!"_

_"Percy, make them stop," shouted Y/n as she hugged Harry's body "Please," her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "I don't want to be alone."_

_"See," said the voice "This is what will happen if you don't follow me. You have too much power and very little control, but come to me and I will make sure this never happens."_

_"I'll never follow you," said Y/n as she continued crying._

_The sky above let out a roar as lightning leaped across the sky, the girl let go of Harry and stood up to look at the sky, it was dark and bright red? Y/n felt raindrops on her skin but upon further inspection, Y/n realized what it was. More and more blood started to fall soon the whole grounds were covered in blood._

_All Y/n could do was scream her heart out until nothing was coming out. Agony, alienation, cursed, defeated, pain and suffering was all that she could feel. No, those words weren't enough to describe Y/n at that moment.  
"Do you like your future?" asked the voice.  
"Go away," said Y/n.  
"Take my hand and this future ends here," All Y/n saw was a hand stretched out in front of her.  
"I can't,"  
"Yes you can," someone placed their hand on her head, gently patting her head. "I can protect you, give you a secure future."  
"A secure future?" Y/n stared at the ground blankly.  
"A future where you are going to be safe, and your friends will be with you."  
"No,"  
"You're a ticking time bomb, you're a danger to others if you don't learn to control it."  
"A bomb?"  
"Obscurial, **my** beautiful obscurial." the hand stroked her head before rubbing her cheek " **She** was supposed to be with me but she chose him over me. She was strong, smart, and more importantly powerful. I can't hide my disappointment, I never thought I would ever find power like hers but then I met you."  
"Shut up," said Y/n.  
"The moment I laid my eyes on you I knew, **I knew** that you were different; more power and strength." Y/n felt someone whisper in her ear "You are going to do great things by my side."  
"I'll never join you," she whispered.  
"You look so lovely in that dress, green is a lovely color but your friend's blood looks even better on you."  
Y/n snapped "GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE!"_

**~**

Gasping for air, Y/n's eyes snapped alive the first thing her eyes saw the beautiful moon but the moon looked closer than usual. Her thought was interrupted by her awe, she observed blood trickling from the top of the moon and slowly reaching the bottom. Becoming even more aware of her surroundings, feeling the drip of liquid on her skin, and a strong iron smell came with it; **blood**.

Y/n began hearing the screams of her family as they were awoken by the sound of heavy thunder struck the grounds and sky. The clouds darkened the sky so only a bright red moon was visible, a cloud appeared before the moon it slowly morphed into a colossal skull that seemed to be made of emerald stars with a serpent slithering out of its mouth.  
The girl felt the air slap her skin as she descended towards the ground, strangely she didn't yell or scream instead she felt peace as her eyes remained focused on the bloody moon.  
"Y/n! Hold on!" shouted someone from below.  
" **My beautiful obscurial**." said the voice one last time before everything went dark.


	2. Inherited Curse

_BEEP_   
_BEEP_   
_BEEP_

Uncomfortable was one way to describe how Y/n felt at the moment; the bright room was blinding her eyes. Thirst become known as she thought an unscratchable itch in her throat, "W-water," said the girl.

"Y/n!" it was her uncle; he had been sitting on the uncomfortable chair.

"What happened?" Y/n tried to sit up, but that was when she realized that she was being restrained.

"Relax, it's okay," said Hisashi as he walked over to her with a glass of water.

"Why am-? What happened? Why am I here?" asked Y/n as she took a satisfying gulp of water. "Why am I cuffed to my bed?"

"I don't know how else to say this, so I'll just say it straightforwardly. You are under arrest for breaking the Statue of Secrecy as well as performing underage magic," explained Hisashi.  
"Underage magic? I've never done underage magic." Y/n was completely confused.  
"MAGUS wanted to prosecute you, but your case was dismissed."

"Dismissed? How?"

"The Boule intervened."

"Underage magic?" Y/n was still puzzled over the charge as well as the Statue of Secrecy. Y/n was silent for a minute before it hit her. "The moon."

"That's right; you were found to be the cause of that event. Also, one of the Elders is coming to talk to you."

Right on time, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," replied Y/n.

Y/n felt her blood run cold; it was the highest-ranking elder in the counsel, Elder Esmerelda. This wasn't good; if she was here, that meant Y/n was in big trouble.

Hisashi stood up and bowed, "Hello Elder Esmerelda."

"Sit down," said Esmerelda, her voice was calm and quiet, yet Y/n knew that in a room full of people, her words would be heard.

"Hello Granma Esmerelda,"

"I see you're doing well," said Esmerelda.

"Yes, I'm doing fine. I'm just hungry."

"Hisashi, can you bring some food and tea for us?"

The older man immediately stood up. "Of course, I will be right back."

"Thank you," as soon as he left the room, the older woman continued, "Y/n do you know about the Gorgon Sisters?"

"Medusa and her two sisters, right?"

"That's the Greek myth; however, within our family, three girls are born with tremendous power. When these girls were born, a birthmark was found right in the middle of their breast; it's shaped like a tree; this mark is called The Tree of Life."

Y/n was intrigued but confused on what this had to do with her, "there are only three girls chosen every generation, their life expectancy is short they live to be thirty- five at most yet some die before that."

The young girl gulped, "Those three girls were already born; they're older than you."

"Have I met them?"

"No, you haven't; that's because they're kept away from the public eye and the young relatives. They're trained to control that magic; until they master it, they are too dangerous to be around. Those are the Gorgon Sisters."

"Grandma Esmerelda, I don't understand why you're telling me. What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there, be patient. There is one person who is born that has even more power than them, but with so much power, the human body isn't strong enough to hold it inside. They become what is known in the wizarding world as an Obscurial."

There was that word again, "Am I an obscurial?" asked Y/n.

"It's the best way of describing it, but it's not the same thing. This is an inherited curse; it only appears within our family. This is called the Malevita Obscurial since malevita comes from malediction and vita; it's not caused by the user suppressing their magic, it's the reason for existing isn't known, but it takes the same form as a regular obscurus."

"Why does my body do that? Why didn't it do it before?"

"It seems that the night Voldemort killed your parents, your body had been keeping the magic under control, but that attack triggered it, which is why you had such an unusual look. Your mind was in so much distress that it wanted to bring back the people that you lost, in this case, your parents, so your body morphed your appearance to look like them. Half your dad, Elijah, and half your mom, Elara."

Y/n sat in stunned silence, so she wasn't born looking this way. "Is that why I was always sick during Halloween and all through December?"

"It seems your body would be brought back to those moments, expelling the magic and the presence of that night, which was death. Your body experiences so much pain, suffering, and sadness in your heart that your mind tried to find a way to express that pain. It found a way by leaving you ill and bedridden."

"But what do I do now?"

"You will have to go meet with the Boule to see what the family is going to do with you."

"What can happen to me?"

Esmerelda put a hand on Y/n's shoulder. "You will know when the time comes, for now, just rest."

Y/n looked at the elder woman with fear swirling around her eyes, "Stand up and follow me."

"I can't; I'm cuffed to my bed."

Esmerelda waved a hand, and the cuffs were gone, "Follow me,"

Y/n did as she was told, "Where are we going?" Y/n asked timidly. The girl couldn't help but feel intimidated by the appearance of her elder; the woman's greying pitch-black hair followed behind her, it was elegantly braided; an old wooden walking stick with a crystal on top. The gown made it looked like Esmerelda was gliding instead of walking. Her presence demands everyone to look at her and respect her; eyes could pierce through your very soul.

"You remind me of Elara," Esmerelda broke the silence. "It's not your face but your personality. You are similar."

"Really? I think I might have been told that before."

Walking inside a random door, that was when the girl realized that they weren't in a hospital but rather the main family mansion. "In here is a mirror; it was undecided when we would show you your appearance."

"My appearance." Y/n looked down and couldn't believe what was happened; her once deadly white skin had transformed into a beautiful s/c (skin/color) tone.  
"Come look at them," said Esmerelda as she pulled a sheet down. There is revealed a beautiful mirror that looked like the Mirror of Erised, "This isn't the Mirror of Erised, it's just a normal mirror. We use it to check our outfits before a meeting."  
Y/n stared at herself in the mirror; everything about her was different; her skin wasn't the only thing that changed.  
Her hair was no longer pastel pink and blue; it became like black floating [sand](https://pa1.narvii.com/6527/eaccec84ee2306923c703b46d2974b6028464fa8_00.gif) (Think an obscurial's body/ Pitch black's sand from Rise of the Guardians)

The girl felt herself fall to her knees, "What the fuck." was all she could say. Her eyes belonged to a freak, "I'm hideous," Y/n cried. Her right beautiful golden eye was replaced with an e/c eye; her stunning soul-piercing blue was exchanged with a purple [whirlpool](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/86/34/2b/86342b6d341023b3bd632d2eb4e279ed.jpg).

If it had only those had been the changes, [black veins](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/74/b0/ff/74b0ff68684824da47044ecefed2d6e2.jpg) were around her eyes and at the ends of her lips. "What happened to me!" tears were falling down Y/n's face. A year ago, she could say that her appearance didn't matter, that she didn't put much into appearances, but now, now everything was different.

"We managed to seal most of that magic back into your body, but this was the exchange," explained Esmerelda; she knelt down beside her and took her hand. "This [ring](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/13/9b/40/139b4057d6223f6a3693f3cf9bdeefe2.jpg) will help you keep it under control, but everything comes down to you."

"I'm a freak." Y/n hugged the elderly woman.

All Esmerelda could do was hold the girl as she wept uncontrollably.

_Abominable_

_Monstrous_

_Revolting_

_Detestable_

_Repugnant_

_Frightening_

_Unnerving_

_Petrifying_

_Cursed_

Those were all the things that Y/n could think about; how could someone ever love a monster?

**~The Meeting with the Boule~**

Y/n stared at the council, "You know why you're here."

"You will decide my fate." Y/n's eyes were lifeless, and her body gained ten pounds.

"Have you been well?"

"Yes," was an answer without any meaning, just a robot spewing what they wanted to hear.

"Very well, enough of this idle talk. We have two options, let you live or end your suffering."

Hisashi stepped forward, "I have a request."

"You know better than to interrupt a meeting,"

"Yes, I know, but Y/n isn't in her right mind."

"What is your evidence?" asked an Elder.

"I've been gathering evidence during the last two weeks." Hisashi gestured at the PowerPoint he had prepared.

"Very well, we're listening."

"Y/n has been unable to focus before solving crossword puzzles only took a few minutes to solve but now it takes days to complete. She's always eating, which isn't bad but this is more than anything before; she has no energy and has become impulsive. She doesn't do any of her hobbies, she loves quidditch, but now she never gets on her broom or any other sport. We have always let her have time alone, but now she never leaves her room, not even to eat."

"It sounds like she has become depressed," commented Elder Alearia.

”I ask the Boule, allow me to take Y/n on a journey of rediscovering who she is; during this trip, she will learn how to take control of this power. Show her the beauty of life, find her way in life.”

The council was silent for a minute, “Does anyone else have something to say?”

Luz stood up, “I have something to say,”

”Go ahead, Luz,”

”I’ve known Y/n for as long as I can remember. She has shown nothing but love and kindness towards others; she has friends who care about her and know that Y/n can contribute so much to this world.” Luz walked over to Y/n and took her hand. “Y/n didn’t ask to be born as an obscurial; no one asks to be born with this curse. This girl has so much to offer; my aunt Elara and uncle Elijah, as well as the Potter’s, gave their lives in order for Y/n to live.”

Hisashi looked over at Claire, waiting for her to come to Y/n’s defense; instead, she just sat there, looking at him angrily. "Any other objections to the death penalty?" asked one of the Boule.

Several other strangers that Y/n had never met before raised their hands; as the girl looked around, she saw some distant family relatives that hadn't arrived at the campsite yet; a little over 3/4th's of the people there raised their hands or made their objections.

“Very well,” Esmerelda stood up “The Boule will come to a decision, we will come back with an answer in two days."

"Let's go," Hisashi took Y/n's hand and guided her out.

"Hey, Y/n! How are you doing?" it was Luz and several other of her cousins some of which Y/n didn't know.

"Damion thanks for coming," said Hisashi as he hugged the man.

"Anything for my baby brother."

"Y/n this is my brother Damion and these are his kids." Hisashi gestured towards the nine kids behind Damion.

"These are the triplets, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus." Damion pointed to each boy before moving on to the next pair of triplets. "These are the A triplets, the middle trio, this is Artemis, Aphrodite, and Athena." so far the oldest boys had shaggy black hair and black eyes while the girls had light brown hair and black eyes.

"Finally these three are your age, Heracles, Perseus, and Odysseus."

"They go to Ilvermorny, right?"

"Yeah, speaking of Ilvermorny, headmistress Walter is here," said Damion.

"You should probably talk to her, she could vouch for you or start helping you on your journey. Maybe she could give a tour of the school. Let Y/n see different types of schools,"

"That sounds wonderful doesn't it?" Hisashi looked at Y/n who was hiding slightly behind him.

"That sounds great," said Y/n as she felt her stomach growl.

A tall elderly woman appeared from the direction of the hearing "Speaking of headmistress Walter, Y/n this is Joyce Walter,"

"Hello Y/n, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." responded the girl.

Their conversation wasn't too far along when Claire came out of the hearing room and was walking straight towards her car. "Looks like you will be sleeping on the couch," commented Damion.

"Don't say that." Don't say that, it was Aurora, Damion's wife.

"Damion do you think you can take Y/n to a restaurant for like two hours?" asked Hisashi.

Y/n looked up at him worried "Is Aunt Claire upset?"

"I'll talk to her, don't worry about it," said Hisashi.  
"Yeah we can take her, we were planning on going to a buffet." said Aurora as she smiled sweetly at Y/n "We're going to the mall afterward as well."  
"Thank you," said Hisashi, "Y/n, here's my card, buy yourself some stuff. Enjoy the day." he kissed Y/n's forehead while handing her the card.  
"Okay," said Y/n "I still have to get my bag from the car,"  
"Alright wait here and I'll go get it."  
Y/n nodded, as soon as he left the kids started asking you questions. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" asked the oldest.  
"Yeah," answered Y/n.  
"I can tell," said Athena "You have a slight accent."  
"You're really pretty, is everyone over there pretty?"  
"I think they're the same as here," Y/n answered.

"Do you have your wand with you?"

"When are you going back to school?"

"What are some of your classes over there?"

"Do you guys have dragons?"

Their questions were coming one after the other as soon as they left their mouth. "Here you go," said Hisashi handed Y/n her cute bag.  
"Thank you, but what about my appearance?"  
"I know what to do, don't worry." Her uncle pulled out a small [bracelet](https://media.tiffany.com/is/image/Tiffany/EcomItemM/tiffany-victoriacluster-tennis-bracelet-61614168_993684_ED.jpg?&op_usm=1.0,1.0,6.0&%24cropN=0.1,0.1,0.8,0.8&defaultImage=NoImageAvailableInternal&) from his pocket. It was the one that Y/n had been looking at during her first mall visit back from school.

Her uncle took Y/n’s wrist and placed the bracelet on, "Woah!" Aphrodite looked at her wrist "That's a Tiffany Victoria Cluster Tennis Bracelet in Rose Gold with diamonds!"  
"A what?" asked Poseidon.  
"An 18K rose gold with mixed-cut diamonds and pear-shaped diamonds, carats total weight 2.95." explained the girl "I'm going to have to find cute clothes for you," Aphrodite hugged Y/n tightly.  
"And I'll have to find some good books!" Athena smiled as she joined the hug.  
"And sports!" Artemis was the last to join the hug, the trio looked happily at Y/n who gave them a sheepish smile back.  
"Looks like the spell worked," said Aurora.  
Y/n looked at her uncle for an explanation, "It's something that hides your true appearance," Hisashi hugged her one last time before waving goodbye.  
The car ride to the restaurant was full of questions and answers as well as loud singing, "So Y/n," said Damion "which do you like better? America or England?"  
"Um," Y/n thought for a moment, she was finally comfortable with the family so she was more talkative. "It depends, food-wise America has a bigger variety, education-wise I think they're the same, but I have all my friends are in England so it's my favorite. And the weather is really nice."  
"I guess we'll have to change that," said Poseidon.  
"Yeah," said Heracles.  
Y/n smiled; it was going to be a really fun time.

~•~

Y/n got to know the kids even more while they were eating. Everyone’s name funnily enough went with their personality; Athena was the smart one, Artemis was the sporty one and Aphrodite was the “preppy” one.  
After they were completely full the family went to one of the biggest malls in the state which meant they were driving almost an hour in a half to get there but Y/n doing every moment funnier than the last. Currently, they were singing along with some no-maj music; more specifically the popular hit that came out Emotions by Mariah Carey ”When you touch me tenderly!”  
Could they sing? No which is why they were the background singers for Y/n. Heracles was feeling himself as he got into character, “How about this?” Said Aurora “If one of you guys manages to hit the high note then Damion will get us boba?”

The rest of the kids cheered, Y/n cheered along but was slightly confused; she didn’t know what this boba was but it sounded fun. Everyone started warming up their vocals to the best of their abilities Zeus mimicked some opera exercises which caused them to laugh.

”Wait this isn’t fair,” said Aphrodite “Y/n doesn’t know the song.”

Aurora thought for a second before letting the music play. “We’ll let her hear it first, and then we’ll have our high note challenge.”

Y/n could feel her eyes widened. “That’s super high!”

”Yeah, but it’s going to be fun,” added Hades.

The second time around Y/n was able to sing along better without stumbling through the words like the first time, as the high note approached everyone began to really concentrate.

”You've got me feeling emotions. Deeper than I've ever dreamed of.”

“You've got me feeling emotions. Higher than the heavens above.”

Everyone’s game face was on, this was important, boba was on the line. “You know the way to make me lose control," Y/n took a deep breath as she prepared herself for her performance. "When you're looking into my eyes,"  
One quick prayer Y/n believed I herself" You make me feel so highhhhhhhh~!”  
The girl felt herself hitting the high note as he continued to sing the other kids went crazy while they clapped and cheered.  
The rest of the trip to the mall was full of chatter and praise, Y/n had to admit that she was a little proud of herself for being able to accomplish such a challenge; sure it was something small but it was the first thing she had accomplished by herself in a while so she was proud.

"Alright, game plan?" asked Damion as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"The girls and I will hit our stores and you and the boys do your shopping."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan."

~•~

"What do you think about this top?" Aphrodite held it in front of a mirror as she asked for the other girl's appearance.

"I like the color but the pattern is really wack," answered Athena.

"But I think this top and skirt would look great with the kneepads you were eyeing a while ago." Artemis lifted up the outfit.

"Wouldn't the kneepads look weird with your shoes?" asked Athena.

"You're right,"

"Are we going to be wearing matching clothes?" Artemis.

"We could do that," agreed Athena.

"Your normal colors?" asked Y/n.

"Our parents have always wanted us to match but since we're identical we were assigned to colors," explained Athena.

"Aph is pink, I'm green and Athena is baby blue," explained Artemis. 

"That's a great idea," said Y/n.

"Do you like anything here?" asked Aphrodite to Y/n.

"Um," said Y/n uncomfortably "I don't think I'm skinny enough for these clothes."

The girls looked at her shocked, "What?" asked Y/n.

"Don't tell me you seriously believe that?" asked Artemis.

"I've gained fourteen in two weeks." explained the girl as she rubbed her arms together.

"Look chica," said Aphrodite as she threw her arm around Y/n "Your weight isn't the problem, it's never the problem,"

"Then what's the problem?" asked Y/n.

"Your attitude," said Athena.

"Yes! Thank you!" Aphrodite smiled "As long as you're confident in your body then you can pull off _any_ outfit."

"If you can style yourself in a way that makes you comfortable then you can be just as beautiful as someone that's a size 0 even if you are a bigger side." Athena hopped to her feet and smiled "We like to sew clothes since it's a lot of fun and the creativity is unlimited."

Artemis jumped into the air, "Game plan," said the girl as she gathered her two sisters, "We'll make Y/n feel confident by the end of the day _and_ get super cute clothes."

And so, the day went on. Y/n was taken from shop to shop, it felt like it was one of those montages from he teen movies; to some people, it would have been annoying since they were going through a lot of 'preppy' clothes but if Y/n was being honest she hadn't gone shopping like this with her girlfriends before but that was because Hermione would much rather read books than look fro clothes but that was fine with Y/n.

"You have to try this amazing skincare routine," said Artemis.

"When I went to my robotics competition I was able to feel confident since it was mostly boys there," explained Athena as she picked up one of the bottles "It felt nice to see them cry after I kicked their sorry asses with my glittery project."

"It also helps me look when I take group pictures," added Artemis "After working out that much I need to look presentable."

"Artie here is the captain of basically all the girl sports in our school." said Aphrodite. "So she's always going somewhere or taking pictures."

"Speaking of pictures," said Athena, from her purse she pulled out a Canon [camera](https://g4.img-dpreview.com/FFB9888FC3E2440D8B917E8668B2B1C2.jpg) "I've been taking pictures throughout the trip while you guys weren't paying attention. Let's take a group one."

"Sweet~!" Aphrodite ran up to one of the employees and asked if they could take their picture, "What pose should we do?"

"You're the model, you think of one," said Artemis.

"Aphrodite you're a model?" asked Y/n surprised.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes "It's just a side job for my mom and me, also call me Aph, Aphrodite sounds too formal."

Finally deciding on a pose the girls decided that they would just throw the peace sign up, "Thank you," Athena thanked the employee before going back to finding a skincare routine for her cousin.

"I wonder," Aph looked at the skincare products "Y/n do you know what skin type you have?"

"Skin type?" asked the girl confused "I have pale whit- I mean I have s/c skin."

"No silly," smiled Aphrodite "It's not your skin color, I have oily skin so I get products for that, Artie has dry skin and Strix here has normal skin."

"Strix?"

This time it was Athena who rolled her eyes "It's Latin for owl since my name is Athena, very clever."

"I think you might have combination skin," Aphrodite's eyes moved around Y/n's face as she tried to take in some detail. "Is it okay if I touch your face?"

"Um, yeah," said Y/n.

The older girl began touching Y/n's face "Yep, combo skin."

"Alright, then these products would be it," said Artemis as she looked at a section of the skincare.

"How do you know?" asked Y/n.

"Aph is never wrong when it comes to beauty," said Athena "We all have our own little talents. I'm the brains, Artie is the brawns and Aph is the beauty."

"Is that why you're able to get along so well?" asked Y/n, she didn't have any siblings so she didn't know what to expect but she had an image in her head where the sister would constantly be bickering since they're all different.

"Yeah, but it wasn't always this way," Artemis picked up a product before scanning it quickly and setting it back down, she wasn't satisfied.

"Since our hobbies and personalities are so different, we would but heads so often until our mom sat us down." explained Athena "She made us have an entire bonding week where we did each others' hobby."

"It let us see what the others had to deal with," Aphrodite scanned through the items.

"We all like to do things that make people look down at us; I'm too 'brainy' to be cute, Artie is too 'tomboyish' to be smart and Aph is too 'preppy' to be smart. So after that day, we decided that it would be us against the world than us against each other."

Y/n looked at them amazed, they were all stereotypes but instead of turning against each other they became their own allies, "It's already really hard being a woman so why put ourselves down when we could all be amazing together." smiled Aphrodite.

"Alone we're strong but together we're unstoppable." The triplets looked at Y/n with smiles on their faces.

"I'll go ask an employee if they have an Soko Glams," said Artemis.  
"Soko Glam products are the best," explained Aphrodite "They're the products we use, they can be expensive but it's totally worth it."  
"Great news," said Artemis "There's an exclusive Korean skincare routine set for combination skin."  
"Rad!" said Aph.  
"What's it come with?"  
"I don't know but the employee said that she could show us, it's a weird deal where you can only get it if you ask for Soko Glams. It's a week long deal, there' only seven packets back."  
"Alright," Athena "there is going to be a really sweet deal."  
The girls walked over and were shown the skincare routine set, "What's included in the set?" asked Aph.  
The employee showed the girls a list of the products.

  * Beauty of Joseon Radiance Cleansing Balm
  * Neogen Cranberry Real Fresh Foam Cleanser
  * Dr. Oracle Cosmetics A- Thera Pealing Sticker
  * Acwell Licorice pH Balancing Cleansing Toner
  * Dewytree Ultra Vitalizing Snail Essence Water
  * The Plant Base Quesera Ceramide
  * Acwell 5.5 Super-Fit Purifying Mas
  * Benton Fermentation Eye Cream
  * D'alba Piedmont Peptide No-setrum Repair Cream
  * Acwell UV Cut SPF 50+ PA++++ Waterproof Sun Cream



"Oh my god this is a steal!" said Aphrodite clung to Y/n excited.  
"This is perfect! That's amazing!" the trio smiled while looking at Y/n excitedly.  
Y/n felt herself smile, "I'll take it,"  
The trio looked at each other before shaking their heads "You already bought all your clothes, think of it as a gift from us."  
"You guys can't be serious," said Y/n but from the look of her families faces showed that they weren't going to relent. "Thank you,"

~•~

"Did you have fun?" asked Aurora as they were driving back towards the family property, after shopping for hours which passed by too fast for Y/n's liking.  
"Yes ma'am." Y/n was a little worried about her uncle's reaction to her using this much money.  
"You should hang out with us more often," said Poseidon.  
You should just transfer to Ilvermorny," said Heracles.  
Y/n laughed "Yeah I don't think that's going to happen."  
The boy laughed and shrugged "Yeah it was worth a try."  
As the car pulled up on the property Y/n noticed that her uncles car wasn't there. "Hisashi's car isn't here?" asked Damion.  
Aurora frowned "That's strange, he's supposed to be here."  
Y/n felt herself start to worry when a butler came up to the car "Mister Hisashi called ahead and said that he wouldn't be able to pick up Miss Y/n, he's asked us to drive her home."  
"Okay," Damion didn't have to say anything but Y/n could tell by the sound of this voice that he was worried about his brother.  
"We'll help get the things from the trunk," said Aphrodite as her siblings hopped out of the car.  
As the kids began moving the bags from one trunk to the other Aurora talked to Y/n while Damion talked to the butler.  
"Alright Y/n," said Aurora pulled out a small notebook from her bag and scribbled something down before handing it to Y/n. "This is our phone number, you can call us whenever you need something or if you want to come over or anything like that."  
"Yes, ma'am," Y/n beamed at the thought of getting together with the girls during the summer.  
"Miss Y/n," called the butler as he was standing by an opened door of the limo.  
"Right," Y/n smiled and thanked the family for their invitation. "I hope that next time I can get to know everyone not just the girls."  
"Sure,"  
"Mister Hisashi is on the phone," the butler was magically holding a phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey love," said her uncle "Did you have a great time?"  
"Yeah," said Y/n excitedly "I have so much to tell you and I bought a lot of stuff that I want to show you."  
"That sounds great." Hisashi didn't sound like himself.  
"Is something wrong?" asked the girl "Did I do something wrong?"  
"What? No! You didn't do anything wrong," said Hisashi hurriedly "We're going to be living somewhere else for a while."

"What?"  
"It's just for a little while," reassured her uncle.  
"Is Aunt Claire coming with us?"  
The phone went silent "Aunt Claire isn't going to be coming with us since she's going to be doing her own thing,"  
"Okay," was all Y/n could say.  
"Very well, I'll see you soon."  
Y/n handed back the phone before getting into the car. _I don't have a good feeling about this._


End file.
